As face matching accuracy continuously increases, face matching technologies have been widely applied in many fields. A general face matching process includes: first capturing a face image, extracting a feature from the face image, and marking the feature as a face image template; and during face recognition, extracting a feature of a to-be-recognized face by using a same method, matching the feature against the face image template, and determining a recognition result according to matching reliability. A difficulty in face matching is living body verification. If no living body verification is performed, face matching is easily attacked by using a face image obtained from a photo or obtained by 3D printing or another technology.
In the prior art, a living body verification method, such as face unlock on an Android phone, is verification by checking whether a blink action of a user matches a prompt. If the prompt is blinking five times, and a to-be-checked object blinks five times within a specified time, it is determined that living body verification succeeds. This method is easily attacked by using a video. For example, an attacker only needs to make in advance videos of different quantities of times of blinking, and then play a corresponding video according to a prompt.